In-flight information distribution systems may present an occupant or passenger of an aircraft with a variety of in-flight entertainment content, such as information related to the flight of an aircraft. An example of an in-flight distribution system is the Rockwell Collins' Airshow® system configurable to provide, for instance, moving map displays where each such display may present a colorful and graphical flight path of the aircraft (both the projected flight path and the already-flown ground track) against the background of colorful two-dimensional or three-dimensional moving map. An in-flight entertainment system may also provide access to audiovisual content and intranet/Internet content.